


Welcome To The Haunting Of...

by QuickySand



Series: After the War [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: All The Ships, All the canons, All the peeps, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickySand/pseuds/QuickySand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, the Pines brought a poltergeist or two from the Southeast Mansion to the Northwest Mansion. They can handle it...right?<br/>(Song credits go to MandoPony aka my musical hero<3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To The Haunting Of...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait, this took a lot longer than I had planned. ^-^" But no need to fret! :D I've almost got the next part finished. All BillDip<3

* * *

  The Southeast Mansion. One-hundred-and-ninety-three-years-old, made the day Gravity Falls was founded. People died working on it, murders and deceptions took place on its grounds, and nasty deals had been made right inside its very doors. Haunted, definitely, of course. Angels? Nah. Demons? Maybe. Ghosts? Pretty much. Poltergeist? Exactly. Attachable? Most definitely. Dangerous? …Absolutely lethal.

 

  I felt a disturbance in Dipper, so I turned quickly from Blendin and hurried over to him, pulling him into my arms. Mabel must have felt it, too, because ran over as well. “What’s wrong?” She and I whimpered as Dipper trembled.

“F-Ford said that t-the place we moved i-into-”

“It’s haunted,” Lee cut in, “Demons? Possibly. _Definitely_ a poltergeist. Look, kids, there’s a _reason_ that place is so cheap; people have _died_ in there. You need to get out of there, right awa-” A sudden chill swept over the foyer, and several people yelped as all lightbulbs exploded and candles blew out.

“I think we brought company…” I breathed, surprised when my breath puffed out as a small fog.

“If that’s true, then they’re probably after you all,” Ford sighed, “Bill, can you do anything about this?” I shivered, burying my face into Dipper’s hair.

“No way, man; ghosts give me the creeps!” Dipper huffed.

“Ghosts, of all things?” I nodded against his neck, feeling a bit warm with embarrassment.

“They’re the only things I can’t see or sense…” I muttered.

“Then what do we do?” Mabel whimpered, glancing around.

“We help them find peace, remember?” Dipper chuckled, puffing out his chest even though he was still trembling. _He must be putting on a brave front for us._ I thought warmly with a fond smile.

“Well, we have to find them, first,” Ford let out another sigh, “So I suggest we form two groups.” Everyone had already gathered around, at this point.

“I call going with Dipper.” I said softly.

“And _we’re_ going with Mabel!” Grenda, Candy, and Pacifica stepped forward.

“Me too!” Gideon rushed over to stand with them.

“I’ll make sure they have adult supervision.” Lee chuckled, joining their group.

“Wendy, Jesus, we’ll be joining Bill and Dipper. McGucket, would you like to join us?” The short, bearded man quickly shook his head.

“Heck no! I gotta make sure the people out _here_ stay safe!” Ford nodded his approval.

“I’ll go.” Blendin offered, but Dipper firmly shook his head.

 

  “No, Blendin, I have a very important mission for you.” He raised a brow.

“W-What is it, Llamanic?” _Please don’t call me that…_

“I need you to get me parents out of here.”

“Llamanic, we are _not_ letting you and Mabel-” I continued firmly as if Dad hadn’t spoken.

“They aren’t used to fighting or defending against creatures here in Gravity Falls.” Blendin nodded and turned to my parents, carefully pulling them to their feet. “Blendin,” He glanced at me, “Keep them safe.” Blendin saluted before turning his watch, and then the three of them were gone.

“Alright, let’s split up,” Ford sighed wearily, “Mabel, your group is in charge of searching downstairs. Dipper, our group should head upstairs.” I nodded my determination.

“Got it.”

 

  “Didn’t know Dipper could be so assertive.” Lee chuckled quietly as our little group wandered the winding halls. I smiled and nodded.

“Well, what do you expect? He _was_ being trained under you bro, after-all.” Lee blushed a little and my smile grew.

“Yeah, well… _I’m_ usually the dominate of us two, so…” I giggled softly, then paused, pulling everyone to a stop.

“What is it, Mabel?” Candy asked nervously. I scratched at the back of my ear, trying to rid myself of the irritating ringing within it.

_“Shooting Star, can you hear me?”_ I jumped, startled, then stomped a foot.

“Oh, geez! Bill, you scared the glitter outta me! What did Dipper tell you about telepathy without a _clear_ warning?” I huffed.

_“Yeesh, didn’t know you were so jumpy, hehe,”_ Bill chuckled, _“But I thought you could use this.”_ The snap of his fingers echoed around the hallway and my backpack appeared in front of me. Opening it up, I took inventory; a Journal copy, a notebook, a pencil, a black-light pen set, my top hat, and my technouflage suit. _“Good luck, Shooting Star! Don’t get yourself killed.”_ I nodded, zipping up my pack and pulling it on.

“Thanks, Bill. Good luck to you, too!” The ringing stopped and I turned to the others. “C’mon, let’s keep going!”

 

  “You get it to her?” Dipper asked as he shrugged on his own pack and I nodded.

“Gave her a few extra things, just in case, like a Journal copy and a black-light.” He nodded as well, pecking my cheek. I blushed and smiled, taking his hand. “Come on, let’s keep going-”

“Hey, guys! Wait up!” We were all surprised to see _Robbie_ of all people sprinting down the hallway. He skidded to a halt beside us, panting, his eyes wide.

“Hey, _hey_ , “Ford patted the boy’s back, “Calm down, kids, and tell us what’s wrong.” Robbie gasped in a deep breath before standing up straight.

“McGucket sent me to tell you that zombies are trying to break in! We got everything firmly secured, but…” He trailed off and Dipper rolled his head back with an irritated groan.

“Don’t tell me I have to _sing_ again…!” He  turned sharply to me with a troubled expression. “Warn Mabel!” I nodded and searched for her mind. When I found her, I flashed her a warning with my symbol.

_“Bill?” Okay, good._

“Mabel, listen carefully,” I said urgently, “Repeat what I say; _stay away_ from outside doors and windows! Zombies, I repeat, _zombies_ are attempting to break into the mansion.

_“Ooh, are Dipper and I going to sing agai- Aah!!”_ A shrill scream and our connection was violently severed. My eyes widened.

“Shooting Star?” No response, so I frantically began searching for any signs of her. “Shooting Star!”

 

  “When are ya gonna _tell_ her, gal friend…?” My ears perked at the sound of Gideon whispering to Pacifica. Curious, I stopped and turned to them, causing everyone else to the same.

“Something wrong?” I asked worriedly, growing confused when Pacifica’s cheeks turned bright red.

“Oh, uh… Nothing, Mabel.” She squeaked.

“Hey, Stanley, I think I saw something over there, we should go check it out!” Gideon said quickly.

“Eh… Okay…?” Grenda suddenly started, her eyes wide and her cheeks tinted pink.

“We should go with them Candy, to protect them!” Candy crossed her arms.

“Protect them? But we are just- Oh, come on…!” Her protests faded away as Grenda carried her off.

“Damnit, Gideon…” Pacifica hissed quietly, blushing again when I turned back to her. _Oh, I think I see what’s going on, here._

“You can tell me anything, Cif, you know?” I chuckled sweetly. Pacifica frowned nervously and grabbed her elbows, looking vulnerable. In honesty, it made my heart ache.

“I know, it’s just…” She let out a long, sad sigh. “There was something I wanted to tell you before Summer ended, but I never got the right chance… You see, I-“ I gasped when Bill’s symbol flashed in my mind, cutting Pacifica short.

“Bill?”

_Mabel, listen carefully…”_ At the end of it, I gasped in delight.

“Ooh, are Dipper and I going to sing agai- _Aah_!!” I screamed in fright as the floor fell away beneath my feet. The only thing that kept me from falling was Pacifica’s hands clamping around my own.

“Mabel!” She cried, panic in her eyes. Though my own heart was thumping rapidly, I did my best to remain calm. Looking below, I tried to measure the distance. _Quite a ways down, but at least I can see the bottom. H-Huh?_ Something beneath me caught my eye and my gaze snapped back up to Pacifica.

“Let go, Cif.” Her eyes widened.

“Are you _crazy_?! Who _knows_ what’s down there! You could get _hurt_ , or _worse_ , _kill-_ ” I swallowed her words up by pressing my lips to hers. In her moment of shock, her body tensed up and my hands slipped through hers. And so I dropped down and down, but as the floor closed up above me and Pacifica cried out my name, a pair of small glowing arms wrapped around me.

 

  We all followed Bill as he led us to the others. When we found them, Pacifica was sobbing as Gideon held her tightly. “What happened,” I demanded, “Where’s my sister?” Pacifica only began to cry harder.

“T-The floor swallowed her up, and she t-told me to let her g-go, and she f-fell, and-” Pulling her out of Gideon’s arms, I gave her a firm slap to knock some sense into her. She stared at me in silence for a long moment, seeming startled.

“Where is she?”

Her voice was shaky with fear, “B-Basement.” I nodded, letting Pacifica go and standing up.

“Pacifica, Bill, let’s go. The rest of you head to the foyer and help the others.”

“No way, dude, we’re comin’ t-” I spun around and stared Wendy hard in the eyes.

“Foyer. _Now_!” They all scrambled down the hall, leaving Bill and Pacifica and I alone. I turned to them with an exhausted sigh; too much was happening all at once. “Come on, let’s go.”

 

  “I’ve… I-I’ve never been down here, before…” Pacifica whispered fearfully as we looked down the broad set of stone stairs. I raised a brow at her.

“This is _your basement_ , isn’t it?” She shook her head slowly, holding her elbows.

“That’s what my parents say, but… It’s really a set of winding catacomb tunnels. Every Northwest to have ever lived in Gravity Falls is buried down there. I was always too afraid to come down here, but…” After a moment, her expression hardened. “For Mabel. Come on!” She led us down into darkness, so unfortunately we couldn’t see. Well, _they_ couldn’t.

“Bill?” I smiled.

“On it.” My body lit up in a bright blue fire.

“Best flashlight ever!” My boyfriend laughed, and I blushed and grinned as I took the lead. We were a good ten minutes into walking when I stumbled upon a sheet of notebook paper at an intersection.

“Hey, take a look at this.” I said and Dipper picked it up.

“This is definitely from one of Mabel’s notebooks.” He hummed, eyeing the floral patterns along the edges.

“But why would she leave us a blank piece of paper?” After only a few seconds, I gave a sharp intake of breath. _Clever girl._

“What is it’s not blank?” I spoke up. “Dipper, I gave her a black-light pen.” Dipper gave a start, opening his pack and retrieving his own. When he shown it on the paper, the word “LEFT” appeared. _Clever, clever girl._

“Left…?”

“Oh!” Pacifica gasped. “She’s giving us directions! Hurry!” We ran down a long hall until we got to another crossroads, where we uncovered another note. This happened quite a few times, (right, forward, right, left, left, forward, left), until…

“Mabel!!” Dipper sprinted ahead and hugged his sister tightly, Pacifica and I in suit.

“Oh, hey guys, you found me!” She chirped happily, pulling away. “I want you to meet somebody; her name is Nama!” I raised a brow.

“Namma?” Mabel shook her head.

“Nah-muh! See?” We turned to look beside her, and I yelped and ducked behind Dipper.

“It’s a phantom, but I can see it…!” I squealed in distress. The ghost was a young—at least ten—girl. She was black, with dark brown pools for irises, and boyish hair. She wore a tattered white gown and her feet were bare.

“You can see me because my form is mostly physical, unlike the other specters that followed you here, the ones that want to hurt you. Their bodies are here, too.” Her voice was deep, feminine and warm for such a young spirit.

“The zombies…” I breathed and Nama nodded. Since Mabel held a lantern, I released my fire. When I did, I noticed that Nama glowed a soft gold.

“Nama was keeping me safe while you guys looked around. I found _lots_ of cool things, down here!” She held up a few gold and silver coins, then pointed to a human skull that rest against the wall.

“Wow, that Northwest sure went South.” I joked, grinning when Nama burst into a fit of giggles. _I could get used to her, I suppose._

“Come on,” Pacifica said quietly, avoiding Mabel’s soft gaze, “Let’s go make sure the others are okay.”

 

  The large chandelier swung gently under our weight as we looked down at the zombies below us. “Whelp.” I popped the ‘p’ and said nothing more.

“At least your friends are safe.” Nama hummed, eyeing the barricade the townspeople had built. Lee, Ford, Wendy, and Wendy’s father were guarding and defending, while McGucket was taunting the zombies and yelling profanities at them. Thankfully, no one had been bitten thus far. Bill snapped his fingers with the same blank expression we all wore and barbed wire was added to the barricade.

“How are you holding up?” Dipper called down. Wendy glanced up after bashing in another soft, green head.

“Great! But we aren’t exactly qualified zombie hunters!”

“Speak for yourself, sister, I _trained_ for the apocalypse!” Lee laughed and Wendy pouted.

“So did I!” Ford pouted as well.

“You two can bicker, but I’ve lived through _several_ apocalypses!” He shook his head and looked up at us. “Dipper, you and Mabel and going to have to sing!” He called up and I giggled excitedly.

“But we need _three_ people!” Dipper groaned.

“I suppose I have no choice but to join you.” Bill ‘sighed’ with a wink. Dipper nodded, then faltered.

“We need a song, too…” My smile turned into a wide grin as I stared pointedly at my bro. When he finally understood, his face turned bright red. “Mabel, no! Not _that_!”

“What? What is it?” Bill asked curiously.

“Dipper wrote a song a few days after Ford came out of the portal! He has the tune and everything!” Dipper blushed a darker crimson and Bill’s eyes shown.

“Let’s do it.” He said with a grin of his own, nuzzling my bro.

“…F-Fine.” Dipper muttered and we beamed.

“I’ve already memorized it!” I squealed, getting my hate out and pulling something from it. “Here’s your guitar, Dipper!”

“Dude, you play guitar?” I heard Soos call from below. Dipper didn’t answer, instead quickly tuning his favourite instrument. After he was down, he turned to Bill and held out his hand.

“Here, the lyrics and tune.” Bill nodding, brushing his fingertips along Dipper’s palm before drawing back.

“Got it.”

“Guys, you might want to hurry up…!” Pacifica whimpered. “The zombies keep filing in through the doors…!”

“Bill could you maybe whip up something that’ll carry the song outside, as well?” Dipper questioned and the Chaos God grinned.

“Mics and speakers? On it!” A snap of his fingers and mini mics were now clipped to our shirt collars. No doubt that there were aux speakers outside, probably large ones.

“I’ll keep an eye on the outside!” Nama said quickly before flying out.

“You guys ready?” Dipper asked and when we nodded, began to strum.

 

    Dipper was first, “Summer’s almost gone and I don’t feel, any closer… To unraveling, all these mysteries.”

Then Mabel, “I can’t pull back the veil! I find a clue and it leads to…”

And Bill, “One hundred more, on a never-ending trail!” Dipper blushed, surprised by how Bill sounded when he sang, but kept on.

“Book and runes and dreams…”

Mabel jumped in, “Oh, nothing’s as it seems!” Dipper smiled in amusement.

“So much to do! So much to find…”

Bill joined in again, “Common sense comes crashing down, when you step foot in this town.”

Then they all sang together, “Try not to lose your mind!” Dipper closed his eyes for his, admittedly, favourite part.

“Welcome to my home, where nothing is normal!”

Then Bill and Mabel, “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Welcome to my home!”

Bill and Mabel again, “Where gravity…!”

“Is the only thing that keeps me from floating away.” As Dipper strummed his guitar, zombies had begun dropping off like flies.

“It’s working,” Name called from outside, “Keep it up!!” Dipper opened his mouth to sing again.

“So I’ve finally met the man, who lit the spark inside. He drove me to uncover-”

“All of the truth!” Mabel and Bill sang.

“Now I’m learning to get by.”

Mabel, “I’ve been told nothing but lies.”

And Bill, “Am I alone in seeking all of the proof?”

Mabel again, “Who can I believe?”

Bill, “Oh, what have I achieved?”

Then Dipper again, “There’s ancient power here that can’t be confined! But I’m still growing-”

“Undergoing changes!” Mabel chimed in and amusement lit Bill’s expression.

“Time is ever flowing by…”

They joined together again, “I try not to lose my mind!”

“Welcome to my home, where nothing is normal!

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Welcome to my home!”

“Where gravity…!”

“Is the only thing that keeps me from floating away.” And finally, after a little more guitar, they joined together for the last chorus.

“Welcome to my home, where nothing is normal! And I would not have it any other way! Welcome to _my home_! Where gravity, is the only thing that keeps me from floating away…” With on last powerful strum of the guitar, the song had ended. Nama flew in with an ecstatic look upon her face.

“You did it! You actually _did_ it! They’re all gone!!”

 

  I let out a long, shuddery breath and leaned back, allowing Mabel to put away my favourite guitar. “Llamanic?” I turned to Bill.

“Yeah?” He bore a poker face.

“That song…” My stomach dropped, along with my smile. But suddenly, my boyfriend smirked playfully at me. “Was _the coolest_ song I’ve ever heard.” My jaw dropped as he and Mabel hugged me tightly, Pacifica and Name joining in shortly after. Cheering was heard from down below as everyone worked to put everything away. “Let’s get off of this thing, eh?” Bill murmured and ported us down.

“Yo, Dipper!” Wendy and Robbie raced over, Lee and Ford close behind them, then Mabel’s friends, and then _everyone_ was crowded around.

“Cost clear.” Gideon chuckled into his watch, and Blendin reappeared with my parents. They still looked a bit frightened, but they smiled shakily and even looked a bit proud. _I guess Blendin somehow made it so they could see what was happening._

“Dude, you h _ave_ to join our band!” Robbie chuckled and I gulped.

“R-Really?” He and Wendy nodded.

“Totally! We could _so_ use a singer/song writer/ guitarist like you.” I blushed, rubbing the back of my neck.

“I suppose I could use something to do in my off-ti-” I jolted forwards and choked on my words, my eyes nearly rolling back due to the sudden burst of pain that seared through my body. It felt as if three long, wide claws had just ripped through my stomach.

“D-Dipper…?” Mabel squeaked, fear washing over everyone’s faces.

My reply was broken, “H-Help…!!” I was picked up by an unseen force- Wait, no; I could see it, now! It was a large, distorted man with long fangs and claws. He was indigo in colour and glowed a dark blue. Its eyes were completely red and looked like those of a mad man. Its breathing was slow and ragged, broken up by animalistic growling. _Hey, fuck you too, pal._ I thought with the best glare I could muster in my situation, gritting my teeth through the pain. _Be strong for them, be strong for them-!_ My thoughts were cut short as I was hurled head-first into a wall, slumping down with a groan.

“ _Dipper_!!” My friends and family shrieking my name was the last thing I heard before I fell out of consciousness.

 

  Shock hung heavy in the foyer. _Until_ Pacifica screamed and pointed at seemingly nothing. Everyone stared at the empty space in horror and my hearts began to beat rapidly. _Poltergeist!!_ “That was my brother, you jerk!!” Mabel cried, running forward and beating her fists on the specter, only to be thrown against the stairs and instantly knocked unconscious.

“ _Mabel_!!” I gritted my teeth angrily, trying against all odds to sense the damned creature who was hurting the only people I cared about. Blendin let out a yelp, vanishing with Arthur and Stacy once more. Ford pulled out a weapon that looked much like a ray gun of some sort. But as he fired it, he let out a gasp as the ammunition seemingly bounced off of air and hit the upper walls of the foyer. _If_ that _didn’t work…!_

“It’s no use,” He growled, then turned to me, “Bill, I’m going to need your help!” I tensed up.

“Gee, I’d love to, Sixer, but I can’t see the damn thing!” Ford quickly pointed at a space that everyone was avoiding.

“It’s right there, Bill!” I narrowed my eyes, feeling hopeless and mad.

“You can point all you want, Stanford, I _can’t hit_ what I _can’t see_! Why do you think I have on eye? Why do you think I _don’t blink_?! How do you think Pine Tree and Shooting Star got me to negotiate with them in the first place?! I _couldn’t_. _See_!!” Stanford remained quiet for a short moment, glancing to the side. Then he nodded firmly and turned back to me, holding out his hand.

“Use me, so you can see it!” My jaw dropped and I gawked at him. _Inside the mind of the great Stanford Pines once more…?!_ But I was hesitant, knowing that the experience would be completely different from last time. “ _Hurry_!” Urged by the panic in his voice, I reverted to my normal for and clasped Ford’s hand with my own… But as soon as I was within his mind, I was nearly swept away by maddened thoughts. _Not good, not good, not good!_ I gasped and clutched my head, _Stanford’s_ head, and caught myself before I could stumble.

“Damnit, Stanford,” I choked out, “ _Warn_ someone that you’re a madman, _before_ you let them into your mind…!” I blinked several times to allow my vision to come in, still struggling not to drown in Stanford’s thoughts and memories. _Be strong for them, be strong for them-!_ My thoughts were abruptly stopped by large claws wrapping around my leg, _Ford’s_ leg. My gaze snapped up and I met the gruesome sight of the poltergeist. My pupils shrunk and a wide, thin grin spread across my face, _Ford’s_ face, larger than a human could handle under any normal circumstance. “Geez, you’re one ugly bitch!” I laughed, catching it by its throat. It was, in all sense, a stupid move. But it was all I could do to stay sane. “No wonder everyone’s afraid of you! Tell me, what are you? A Southeast?” The thing flinched and released my leg, _Ford’s_ leg, breaking away and beginning to back up. But for every backwards step it took, I took a step forwards. My hand was held out a bit, palm upturned, blue fire resonating from it. “So that’s it, huh? And why do you look like that? You made a dark deal with someone, didn’t you?” I sneered and it shrank back. “Haha, you _idiot_! Who was it? I know it wasn’t me; I would never had worried myself with the Southeasts. Was it Eight-Ball? Eight-Ball _would_ be the one to turn you into a freak-“ I paused briefly when the creature let out a protestant whine, then smirked madly. “That’s right: you’re a freak! And you made yourself this way, haha! But why? Was it for money? _Power_? _Love_ -?!” And then he picked up Dipper. When I froze, it smirked.

“Want this?” It’s voice was rough and gravely in my ears. My gaze was focused on his claws wrapped carefully around my love’s head. “What’s wrong?” I twitched violently. “Well? Are you scar-” –^v—

 

  “Well? Are you scar-” Faster than the eyes could see, Billford stole Dipper from the poltergeist’s grasp and slam-kicked its face into the floor. His body was alight with roaring light-blue fire, his expression blank, and his voice monotone when he spoke.

“He’s mine. He’s my bloom and I won’t let you wilt him.” Words not expected from the Chaos God. Billford’s pupils were full-blown. His breathing was small and shaky, and came out of his mouth in little puffs of light-blue fire. A thin rope of his fire wrapped around the specter’s neck and dragged him up the wall as he struggled. Turning away, Billford carefully laid Dipper in Stanley’s arms; Pacifica and Gideon had already snuck over to guard Mabel, Nama standing firm in front of them and blazing bright gold. Then he turned back to the specter, who was whining and crying about the fire burning its neck. Standing close, Billford whispered monotonously, “I could snap your neck right now and kill you, even though you’re a ghost. But you know what? No. I want you to suffer, because you’ve hurt two precious, innocent lives.” More fiery ropes were added, pinning its arms, legs, wrists and ankles, and even its claws. They also wrapped all around its torso. “Yes, I want you to _suffer_ for a few minutes… Do you know what amount of time equals minutes, in my eyes? _Years_.”

“Burns!! It burns!!” The poltergeist wailed, obviously not paying attention to what Billford said.

“Yes, I know it burns; my essence is very lethal to the paranormal… You know what else burns, I’ve heard?” A strained whimper was his only answer, but it didn’t seem to bother him. “Hell. Have you ever seen Hell, kid? I’ve heard Hell can be personified, too. So, have you ever stared into the eyes of Hell? …Look at me.” The creature opened its eyes weakly and a long silence lasted, other than the whimpering, as they held each other’s gaze.

Then, without warning, Billford’s face distorted with rage and he let out a hideous shriek, “ _I am your Hell_!!” Everyone flinched, only relaxing when Billford returned to his expressionless state. After another long moment, Billford let out a disdainful sniff. “I’m done with my ‘tantrum’. I’m finishing you off.” Slowly, he raised his left hand, and the sound of Bill Cipher’s trademark finger-snap echoed throughout the foyer. This sound was followed by quite a few loud, chilling cracks as his ropes tightened abruptly. The poltergeist’s semi-physical form stopped trembling and went limp altogether. Then, with sickening squelches and a few more gut-churning crunches, the ropes completely dismembered the creature’s corpse. No blood, of course, and it only took a few seconds for the body to fade. Then, and only then, was Bill expelled from Stanford’s body.

 

  _Everyone is safe. Shooting Star is safe._ Dipper _is safe._ My mind, however, was not.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So Nama is my one and only OC for Gravity Falls! If you guessed correctly, then you got a cookie!: She was a young slave girl for the Southeast family. But the man who ran the place back then sacrificed her to a demon(probs 8-ball :P) so that he could become "great and powerful". It backfired. He's the poltergeist. He dead. Oh, and the reason Nama is there is so she could protect Mabel from the thing! Kinda worked...? The reason her form is mostly physical is because she has such a strong desire to live and protect, hence why she can't move on. Meh, she's a Mabel Guardian, now! :D


End file.
